falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
核口世界(擴充內容)
核口世界是''Fallout 4''第六個擴充內容 , 也是第四個擁有任務和主線故事的資料片，於2016年8月29日發售。玩家建議等級30。 故事內容 故事講述從電台收到核口世界樂園的訊號，當抵逹到那裡時被一群掠奪者帶領到地下進行測試並在那裡擔任掠奪者— The Operators, The Disciples和The Pack —的老大。 此DLC可以讓玩家以掠奪者的身分侵略佔領聯邦。 Characters Factions * Raiders ** The Pack ** Disciples ** Operators * Hubologists * Gunners Robots and computers ** Doc Phosphate ** The Giddyup Kid ** One-Eyed Ike ** Sheriff Eagle ** Sheriff Hawk ** Ticket taker * Sentry bot ** Space sentry ** Space sentry breaker ** Space sentry annihlator ** Space sentry obliterator ** Startender }} Creatures * Deathclaw ** Quantum deathclaw * Feral ghoul ** Painted ghoul ** Charred painted ghoul * Dog ** Pack dog * Gatorclaw ** Albino gatorclaw * Gazelle ** Pack gazelle * Gorilla ** Ghoulrilla ** Ghourilla king ** Pack ghoulrilla * Mirelurk ** Nukalurk spawn ** Nukalurk ** Nukalurk queen ** Nukalurk hunter ** Nukalurk king * Mole rat ** Pack mole rat * Rad-rat ** Rad-rat pup ** Mangy rad-rat pup ** Rad-rat ** Infected rad-rat pup ** Mangy rad-rat ** Infected rad-rat ** Plagued rad-rat * Yao guai ** Pack yao guai }} Locations Items Armor and clothing Weapons * Nuka Cherry grenade * Nuka-nuke launcher * Nuka Quantum grenade * Paddle ball * Persuasion grenade * Predator grenade * Smart fragmentation grenade * Sword of Wonders * Thirst Zapper * Western revolver }} Ammunition Consumables Miscellaneous * Atomic Roller ball * Grandchester Mansion ticket * Nuka-Cola recipes * Nuka-Cade ticket * Nuka-Cade token * Nuka-Cola lunchbox * Park medallion * Star core Junk Holodisks and notes Keys World objects Crafting conditions Objects for the different park zones will not unlock unless certain conditions are met. The amplifier will not appear in the workshop menu unless a Nuka-World transmitter is built and powered, and the resources and dealers sections of the raiders category will not appear until Home Sweet Home is started. Additionally, items under the flags, resources and dealers categories will not appear in the workshop menu unless the settlement is raider-controlled. The quest Safari Adventure must be completed to unlock the Safari Adventure category, High Noon at the Gulch for Dry Rock Gulch objects, Star Control for Galactic Zone objects and A Magical Kingdom for the majority of the Kiddie Kingdom objects. Galactic Zone objects unlock after putting 20 cores into Star Control and repairing the mainframe; unlike the other parks one does not need to plant a raider flag to unlock the objects. Settlement objects Quests Perks Achievements/trophies Gallery Nuka-World_map.png|Map of Nuka-World Fallout4_NukaWorld_Coaster2.png|Wreck of Mad Mulligan's Minecart Coaster Fallout4_NukaWorld_Raiders.png|Leaders of the Operators, William Black and Mags Black Fallout4_NukaWorld_Lollipop.png|The Fun House, with King Cola's Castle behind it Fallout4_NukaWorld_FerrisWheel.png|Ferris Wheel Nuka-World pre-release 1.png|Postcard Nuka-World.png|Entrance to Nuka-Town USA Fallout4 NukaWorld E3 02.png|Entrance to Nuka-Town USA, with N.I.R.A. Fallout4 NukaWorld E3 03.png Fallout4 NukaWorld E3 04.png|The Angry Anaconda construction site Nuka-World_raider leader.jpg|Raider relaxing Nuka-World_entry.png|Ants at the vehicle entrance to Nuka-World Nuka-World_aliens.png|Animatronic alien in Nuka-Galaxy NukaWorld Outside Kiddie Kingdom.png|View of Kiddie Kingdom NukaWorld NukaLurk.png‎|World of Refreshment, with a Nukalurk in the background NukaWorld The Hub.png‎|View of Fizztop Mountain NukaWorld Galactic Zone attraction.png‎|Blast Off!, a Galactic Zone attraction NukaWorld view Kiddie Kingdom.png|View of the Ferris Wheel from Kiddie Kingdom NukaWorld Nuka-Galaxy entrance.png|Nuka-Galaxy entrance Nukaworld monorail.png|Inside the Nuka-Express NukaWorld Kiddie Kingdom entrance.png|Kiddie Kingdom entrance NukaWorld Jungle Zone.png‎|Entrance to Safari Adventure, with Cappy's Treehouse in the background NukaWorld Galactic Zone entrance.png‎|Starport Nuka NukaWorld Dry Rock Gulch Main Street.png|Main Street of Dry Rock Gulch NukaWorld Bottling Plant.png‎|The World of Refreshment NukaWorld Nuka-Town.png‎|Bottle and Cappy statue in Nuka-Town USA NukaWorld Red Rocket station.png|A new Red Rocket settlement modified with Nuka-World workshop items NukaWorld Nuka-Cola power armor.png|Nuka T-51 power armor NukaWorld Quantum power armor.png|The Nuka-Cola Quantum power armor NukaWorld protectron.png|Nukatron in combat NukaWorld Nuka-Town entrance.png|Navigation sign, with the Nuka-Cade in the back New Nuka Cola flavor.png|An animatronic standing in-front of a bottle of Nuka-Cola Victory Mutated creature.png|Gatorclaw in Safari Adventure SettlementObjects-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-World settlement objects Official trailers Fallout 4 Nuka-World Official Trailer Fallout 4 – Vacationing in Nuka-World Fallout 4 Nuka-World Trailer feat. Bottle & Cappy References Category:Nuka-World de:Nuka-World (Add-On) en:Nuka-World (add-on) es:Nuka-World (complemento) fr:Nuka-World (extension) hu:Nuka World (DLC) ja:Nuka-World (add-on) pl:Nuka-World (DLC) pt:Nuka-World (add-on) ru:Nuka-World uk:Nuka-World